Myth
by Rache
Summary: Felicia finds her self going from the street to a school of magic. She'll meet new friends, odd beings, demons, and evil that will try to steal her star seed of Holiness. Read to join the characters on ther adventure to find true love, and exactly what
1. Prologue

Alone;

A magic in your heart,

Set free on wings of light or dark.

Angels in your mind and eye.

Love and danger form a tangle.

Rose;

Something you desire,

You wish you had but cannot use,

You draw near.

Prick your finger form a bond.

It belongs to you for now.

Blood;

Rose now tinted,

Wilts away.

Rain;

A little rain falls,

One spring day,

And problems are all washed away

Note to the Reader,

All the names and characters in this story are based on my true friends and prior acquaintances. The personalities of the characters may waver due to the need of a different personality type in the story. Mariah, Incubus, Aubrey, Molly, Li, Marina, Mink, Rei, Ra, Ami, Yoso are the only characters not based on friends or prior acquaintances.


	2. Beginings

****

1

Beginnings

"Hey you get back here you have to pay for that. You cant just take what you want!" Screamed the angry baker. A small girl with a tattered cloak ran past holding a loaf of bread tight to her chest. Marina reached out with her magic and picked the child up with levitation. As the girl struggled to get out of reach of Marina her cloak falls off revealing a girl with short brown almost black hair, wearing a tight navy blue tank top, tight tan pants reaching only just below her knees, socks that overflow a little bit over her sneakers, and oversized gloves. A small boy runs over and sweeps up the cloak and disappears before the girl can oppose him.

"What's your name and why are you stealing food from the baker?" Marina casually asks holding back the angry lug of a baker.

"It's name is Felicia and it's been stealing from me almost everyday!"

"Mink," Marina refers to the baker. "I asked the girl." Marina taps the edge of her glasses as number and letter figures appear only visible to her on the inside of her glass lenses.

__

Her magic exceeds that of even the scanner and my powers. She could be the key to winning against this evil. I'll put her in the class with three of our stronger students she can learn something from them about her powers I only hope that they'll deal with a child so ignorant of her magic. 

"I'll pay for the food she's stolen, and let her answer the questions this time." Marina drops the girl and she lands in a puff of dirt, sitting Indian style with her arms folded across her chest. "What's your name girl?" Marina asks getting a little impatient.

"Look he told you that my names Felicia isn't that good enough for you? And I only steal what I need to survive. If I could pay him I would 'cuz I don't like being chased but I don't have any money." She shoves the bread into her mouth hurriedly piece by piece. Marina puts two gold coins into Minks hands Mink looks down at the two coins and his jaw drops in awe as Marina pulls Felicia to her feet.

"Would you like to come with me were having a ceremony tonight and you can have as much food as you like." Marina smiles softly knowing that this would peak the girls interest. Felicia blinks vigorously.

"You've said the magic words I'll follow you wherever you want." Felicia adds excitedly. Marina nods.

"Good, I still have some shopping to do." The two head off for a small roadside shop filled with candles, incense, wands, and other magical items Felicia looks around and fiddles with a small bag of stones.

"One more thing, why do you want me to come with you anyhow?" Felicia questions. Marina nods again.

"I knew you would ask that. I'm a teacher. I teach people, but mostly children to use the magic they have locked deep inside them. You have a great deal of magic locked inside you and something is going to happen very soon and you may need to be in touch with that magic to save the people you love from a great evil."

"Oh." Felicia sets the small bag of stones back down and just stands pondering as Marina pulls her from shop to shop.


	3. Arrivals and New Friends

****

2

Arrivals and New Friends

"All right then Felicia were here." Felicia snaps back into reality as she's helped out of the small carriage.

"Whoa!" Felicia sinks to the ground in wonder and awe at the huge palace like mansion. A small girl wearing a light tan skirt, a tube top of the same color with only a strip for sleeves, and a necklace with an amulet, that looks like the Egyptian symbol, Ankh, hurries over and helps her to her feet.

"Its beautiful isn't it master?" The girl smiles twitching her cat ears and her cat tail.

"Master?" Felicia asks bewildered. The cat girl shakes her head.

"No you're my master. I'm not your master."

"What are you like a maid or sumfin'?" The girl curtsies.

"I'm sorta like a servant only I'm the same rank as you and Marina says I'm supposed to show you around and help you and make sure you get to classes on time. So you're my master for at least a little bit this will be fun! What ever you want to do here well do it or I'll show you how. Oh yeah, my name is Cali. What's yours since were friends now." Cali lets go of Felicia and bounces around happily.

"My names Felicia."

"Ok, Felicia, what should we do first?"

"Hmmmm let's...uh...go meet some of your other friends or let's see your room or where I'll stay if I'm even staying." She looks up to Marina, as if to dare her that this all was just some hoax.

"OK!" Cali grabs hold of Felicia's arm and careens into the building and down one of the corridors, leaving a smoky trail.

"I'm a cat girl if you haven't noticed yet. I'm about ten years old and my favorite color is purple or blue. Were divided into different classes and grades just like a real school, or so they tell me. There are many floors and each floor has a different grade on it the higher the floor the higher the grade it makes sense once you get used to it. Three or four people in a grade split a room with two sets of bunk beds. You'll be in my grade and we share a room with Alysse and Lynn. They're both kinda dark and dreary but you'll warm up to them after awhile they are nice." She screeches to a halt in front of a red wooden door with a raven crest on it. 

"Here we are, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you were in the Raven grade that's why there's a raven engraved on our door. Each floor has a different crest on each door. The larger the bird the stronger the group. I think the Sparrow group is the weakest and the Eagle group is the strongest. The Raven group is like second or third strongest." She smiles and opens the door. 

The room is dark and almost everything is covered in black, black curtains, black comforters, black walls, even black down to the paper clips, pencils, and pens. One girl, dressed entirely in black baggy clothing, is sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed on the right side of the room, she has on huge head phones and the music is evidently blaring because she hasn't reacted to anything happening yet not to mention that she's bent down over a laptop computer. The other girl is sitting at one of the two desks in the room writing. She looks up; her short evidently dyed red hair falling into her face.

"Hell....oh. I'm Lynn and that's Alysse. She points to the girl still absorbed in her computer and music. I thought you were that new guy he keeps bugging me cuz our room is black and he wants to go gothic or some thin I've kicked him outta here at least ten times he just doesn't get the hint."

"Uh. Yeah I'm Felicia." She scans the room and finds that there are only two book shelves, in the room one is filled with a combination of horror/mystery books and _how to_ magic books the other is filled with anime books mostly _Sailor_ _moon, Inu Yasha _and _Dragon Ball Z_, two sets of bunk beds, one giant stereo system, and four large trunks for storage (although everything is still all over the floor). She rockets over to the bookshelf.

"Hey, you have the whole collection!" .

"Yeah the _Sailor moon _ones really belong to me but I share with everyone else cuz I know they wont hurt them. You can read them and such once I know we can trust you." Cali smiles. Lynn reaches over and pulls one side of the headphones away from Alysse's head.

"It's time to eat just thought you might like to know."

"Yeah I know I can see the clock on my computer. Whose the new kid?"

"My names Felicia and you're Alysse right? Cuz I think that's what everyone's been saying." Alysse shrugs.

"Yeah that's my name. I'll be down in a bit I want to finish my diary entry then I'll be down, Lynn get a tray for me since you're the only one that ever gets the right stuff." She glares at Cali, who in turn sticks her tongue out at her.

"Can't, you gotta come down on time today cuz its a banquet and Marina has something to announce like she always does." Alysse grumbles and begins to shut everything down.

"Oh, come on Felicia lets go eat. See you guys later ok? Then well find some of my other friends." Cali turns out the door and drags Felicia with her. 

"Um, Lynn and Alysse are vampires that's why they rank so high in the school. A lot of different creatures or People train and learn here. Including genies, mutants, like myself, and anything else you can think up. Think it up and Ill find a classmate that fits. Everyone here keeps telling me that Marina is some kind of a genie goddess so yeah."

"That's nice to know..." she mumbles.

__

I can think up a lot and I never want to meet some of the things my imagination can create. Ill have to watch my back around here

Cali walks into the ballroom now transformed into a huge dinning room closely followed by Felicia. Felicia stands stunned at the huge variety foods and people all around her. Cali noticing her stunned leans towards her from the side.

"This is only half of them the other half has either lost track of time, gotten lost, or simply aren't hungry now but they'll be here soon, tonight is special. Marina will announce the new students to everyone else and there will be a short ceremony. Good luck." A gong sounds through out the room and Cali pulls Felicia to the table closest to the stage.

Marina walks onto the stage her golden hair in a ponytail ending at her knees. Her silver and deep green gown gives her the appearance of floating. She looks like a fairy fluttering just above the ground, except she doesn't have wings. She taps the microphone.

"Hello students, you all know what it was like to be the new kid at this school especially with the variety of students here, so don't scare the new students off. Ill call each of the new students names to come up onto the stage. Then well have the ceremony." Marina smiles and continues on by announcing the names of nearly one half of the school. The only thing keeping Felicia's attention right now is a boy with short light brown hair she spotted while scanning the crowd.

"Li Kamacho." The boy stands up and walks to the stage and comes to stand beside a girl dressed as a genie, a small lavender top and lavender baggy pants with slight floral decorations.

"Felicia Raye." Cali pokes Felicia sharp in the ribs with her elbow. Felicia stands cringing and walks up to the stage to stand beside Li. Felicia blushes almost the entire time she is standing next to him and she can only pray no one notices or will tease her. Cali giggles furiously in the crowd. While Lynn and Alysse beg her to tell them what's so funny. All Cali can get out is giggles as she falls out of her seat.

__

Err if she's noticed she better not tell them!

"Oh come on Cali stop laughing and tell us what's so funny!" Lynn begs.

"Look cat gurl if ya don't spill it now I'm gonna bite you." Alysse hisses and narrows her eyes and Cali points up to the stage at Li.

"What that "I-wanna-be-gothic-like-you-guys" kid? Or Felicia, Ha look Alysse she's got to have a crush on him!" Lynn bursts into laughter. Alysse shrugs and just stares at Lynn and Cali.

"That's her problem I couldn't care less." Alysse slips out her headphones and the portable c.d. player she snuck in earlier. She clicks the thing on and starts to blare a song by _Korn_.

"Hey Lynn." A boy with short blonde hair walks over to the table and sits in the empty seat across from Lynn.

"Oh, uh Hi Randy. Where's Phillip? I mean he is your tail isn't he, he goes everywhere you do."

"Right here." A boy with dusty brown hair and small oval glasses comes to stand beside Cali. He sits down next to her and looks up at Felicia.

"Who's the new girl? Is she in your room, man, she really looks like she has a crush on that new Li kid you'd think she would hide it a lil more." Cali narrows her eyes.

"For the gazillionth time today her name is Felicia I've had to tell every one here in the school cause you guys don't want to wait and all ask what her name is at the same time or listen to Marinas announcements. It doesn't seem like there's anything different about her. You two wizards will probably have her in a class or two with you I mean you do take the witch and wizardry classes so shell Probably train as a witch to begin with or I could be wrong and Marina might have something else in store for her and leave her alone!" They all nod in agreement except Alysse who has barely even noticed Randy and Phillip joining them.

"Ok students you may return to your seats." As Felicia returns to her seat Lynn, Randy, Phillip, and Cali burst into laughter.

"Are we ready then?" Marina glares at the school, which has slowly caught the laughter like a cold. The students stand and all begin to chant a few lines of something in a tongue unfamiliar to Felicia


	4. Mariah

****

3

Mariah

A flash of light absorbs her and she finds her self no where. There is nothing but darkness around her, but it feels a little like water. A young woman in a soft sea blue gown adorned with shimmering seashells appears before her. Felicia steps back in fear to bump into Li. He wraps his arms around her and she relaxes.

__

Do not fear me child, My name is Mariah I am a spirit of water and light and I am also your guardian angel or guardian spirit which ever you prefer to call me. I know you inside and out and have watched you ever since you came into existence. See I knew that the boy named Li would be a comfort to you; it is only an illusion though. He is your true love but keep it secret until he discovers that you are his.

She's so pretty her wings glow and her short Aqua hair flows with the wind or is it water. 

Mariah winks. 

__

I will always be here but I will not always help the way or when you want me to you must be your own force. There isn't much time now I'm going to unlock your magic now but you will not be able to use it until you know how to tap into it I will help you with that later when it is time. You will have great powers but I trust you will not use them without instruction or you will not use them the wrong way. Hold on, Ill disappear inside of you, do not fear the darkness for darkness draws the light and that is why we are here because you have a great magic in the way of light.

Mariah disappears into a small glowing ball. She enters into Felicia.

__

I can feel it a warmth deep inside me. Is that my magic? Its really warm and bright. I'm not afraid anymore.

Yes, Felicia that is your magic. Good. I'm going now you must return to your classmates and those you love.

Felicia senses Mariah wink as Li disappears and Felicia gasps as her lungs fill with real air. She collapses with the other new students.

Felicia sits straight up gasping for air as she looks around.

"Hey look Li, lover gurl's awake." Lynn shrieks.

"God Lynn will ya shut up with it already?" Growls Alysse. Felicia looks over at Li at the end of her bed.

"Lynn were you or were you not feuding with Li earlier?"

"Yeah but I figured since he woke up before you did you'd like to see him for all the time you missed watching him."

"Uh...thanks?" Felicia sits up and looks at her blankets while blushing and Li just watches the floor blushing also.

__

I wonder what her guardian spirit told her. Do ya think that she told her what you told me?

Li don't worry about it everything will unfold in time you have to read the first chapter in the book before you read the second.

You're right, as always, but I still wonder and how will she react to the fact that I'm not as ordinary as I look.

Don't worry, I did tell you that she's your true love didn't I? Shell see through to me and your soul to see how you really are no matter what you are.

Yeah, you're right again. I hope. 

He sighs and looks over at Felicia. A bell rings outside in the halls and Lynn ushers everyone out of the room except Felicia and Li.

"Hey what are you doing Lynn!"

"We have classes and you two don't because you have to rest up. So I figured you guys would like a little alone time but none of that stuff in my room just talking if I even get the idea I'll beat you!" Lynn closes the door and opens it up again. 

"Oh yeah, its more fun when its not allowed." Felicia throws her pillow at the door.

"Err...I'll get you back Lynn, You just wait!" Lynn cackles evilly and shuts the door.

"So um, Felicia what's your guardian spirit look like?" Felicia blinks.

"What? Oh she's very pretty, She's got shoulder length aqua hair, her wings are silver but they glow yellow. She's got a soft blue dress and she's got rainbow colored seashell jewelry. It's really hard to explain but she was beyond beautiful when we were in the ocean! I'm sorry I'm going on and on. What's yours like?"

"That's all right. She has the most beautiful golden hair and green eyes...She has a flowing white dress that shimmers like the ocean under the setting sun and her wings, they're such a splendor you can't really describe them. What was it like in the ocean?"

"It was really dark and I was scared but then my Guardian spirit, Mariah appeared and she created an illusion of you holding me and I relaxed a little and she unlocked my magic and I wasn't scared anymore it was really warm and bright, my magic is, not the ocean, just really warm and bright." Felicia opens her eyes to find Li staring at her softly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all about that should I have?"

"No it's all right it's just us two here so it's not like the secrets getting out very far. To everyone Lynn and Cali tell it will just appear to be a crush no one will really know or care that it's true love." The two fall silent Felicia stares down at the blankets and Li stares down at the black carpeting, both blushing rose.

"Your guardian spirit told you too than right?"

"Yeah, uh...it's a little uncomfortable here, I should be getting back to my room before someone comes looking for me and finds us in here...together...alone." Li stands and walks over to the door.

"Li wait!"

"What?"

"Can you toss back my pillow?" Li tosses back the pillow and walks out the door.

__

Err... why couldn't I tell him I hate being so shy!

Humph, that Molly, she wasn't supposed to tell him. 

Mariah folds her arms across her chest

__

And you, you just blurted it out! I'm going to have to zip your mouth shut next time I tell you something I don't want that Li guy to know! You'll spill your whole heart out before you even know what he is. You're just going to let your heart be ripped apart by some guy you don't even know and you can't have by spirit laws.

Huh? Mariah spill it what am I missing here?

I shouldn't have said that. If I don't?

I'll bug you to the end of your life.

If I do?

I won't ruin anymore of your fun and I wont tell him anything you don't want me to anymore.

Why do I believe you? Li is part spirit by all laws your not allowed to love him. He's part human and part guardian spirit . But Humans are not allowed in the spirit realm while spirits are allowed on Earth. So Li is here on Earth and the other law decreed is that any being on Earth has one true love so Li and you are supposed to be but cannot be.

Felicia counts on her fingers.

__

But that's not fair and it makes no sense! Why would the spirits punish him and me for something his parents did? So this means that we love each other but were not allowed?

Basically yes but don't tell him and just try not to get to close to him if you really love him you don't want to hurt him.

Felicia nods.

__

But how am I going to avoid him he's going to want to be with me almost every minute of the day now that he can so, how?

It might be easier than you think.

Felicia shoves the black comforter off of her and walks over to the computer that Marina had given her the other night, she could only tell because of the posted note on the monitor and the fact that the computer was sitting on her storage chest. She picked the computer and the monitor up and moved them over to the desk closest to her bed. She had finally set it up and the Internet when Li burst through the door.


End file.
